


A Fantastic Beast Needs A Fantastic Assistant

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Newt is a Dork, Non-Graphic Violence, Not entirely sure what I'm doing, Queenie is the ultimate shipper, Slow Burn, prepare for the cringe, terribly-written angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: In this story, you take the place of a young American witch from Hogwarts. You meet another wizard who has trouble keeping his case of monsters together and decide to help him.





	1. The Niffler & Murtlap

A loud crash from outside startled you into dropping your wand.

"W-What the hell?" You picked your wand up and gripped it close to your side protectively. You peeked through your curtains and saw a strange man running across the street and frowned. You shut the curtains, sighing loudly. Nothing interesting ever happens when you have to hide the fact that you're a witch. You turned back to the dummy in your apartment and raised your wand. Another sudden crash sounded throughout your complex and you groaned. You thought to check out was was happening, as you couldn't concentrate on training. You tied your long hair in a knot and stuck your wand in it to secure it. You spotted your hat and placed it on your head delicately as to not disturb your wand. You stepped out of your apartment and Apparated to an alley near where the man was running. A startling black blur ran past your feet. The same man from earlier ran past you; he seemed to be chasing the little black thing. You stepped out of the alley and sprinted after the man. You hid behind a store wall and looked outwards. The little black thing turned quickly and climbed into some lady's purse. A second later it emerged and jumped onto a street light. It finally slowed down enough for you to have an idea of what it is. It looked like some sort of possum, but it had a little pouch on its stomach. Before you could finish your assessment, the possum ran down the lamp pole and towards you. The man, probably the owner, swiftly turned his head and frowned at the little creature. Before he could come after the possum, it ran up your legs and around your neck. Your eyes widened in surprise and you reflexively grabbed at the possum. You felt your fingers grasp onto it and you pulled it in front of your eyes. It wasn't a possum, but a strange platypus-type animal. It swung its arms around, trying to get out of your hands. You giggled at the creature and held it up with both of your hands, staring into the creature's eyes. The man chasing it appeared across from you and sighed. He walked towards you and forcefully grabbed the creature from your hands. He looked at you with embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry, Miss, was he bothering you?" He spoke with a British accent, which you found quite attractive.  
"No, not at all. He's adorable. By the way, what is he?"  
The man shook the creature up and down, sending gold and various jewelry flying out of his pouch.  
"This is called a Niffler, they're notorious for stealing shiny things."  
After all the gold was emptied from the Niffler's pouch, the man opened a large leather-bound suitcase and shoved the Niffler into it.  
"Uh, is he okay in there?" you asked with concern.  
The man looked up at you after closing the suitcase. "Hm? Oh, yes, he's fine."  
"Do you just have a case full of strange creatures, or..?" you asked with a chuckle.  
The man seemed to be shocked by your question. He stumbled for an answer, but couldn't seem to find one. You chuckled again. He was cute.  
"Never mind. What's your name?"  
"Newt Scamander, you?"  
That name sounded slightly familiar, but you couldn't figure out why. "I'm (y/n). So, Newt, why'd you come to America?"  
Newt stuttered. "Well, uh, I was looking for an animal breeder."  
Your eyebrows raised. "Oh? That's cool." You started to walk away. "Well, I should go, but if you need someone to show you all the tricks to this place, let me know."  
"Oh, um, alright." He waved slightly and you waved back as you left the alleyway to head back home.

As soon as he was out of view, you Apparated back to your apartment.  
\----  
The next day, you accidentally left your window open, which was probably the worst mistake you've made in a while. A sudden pain in your arm awoke you from your sleep. You got up and looked in your mirror with shock. A set of bite marks graced your shoulder. In the mirror, you saw a strange creature rummaging through your bedsheets. You lunged at the lump under your blanket and smothered it. You wrapped your arms around it and picked it up. You looked at the creature, trying to figure out what it is. It was a weird rat-like creature with some sort of anemone on its back. You chuckled. It was probably Newt's. You unwrapped it from the blanket and shoved it in a bag. You hid your wand in your hair and slung the bag on your shoulder. You decided to try and find Newt to see if it was his. You Apparated to the same alleyway as yesterday. You looked around, hoping to see him, but he wasn't there. You stepped out of the alley and continued your search.

A familiar flash of blue and brown caught your eyes. You smiled and went after it.   
"Newt!" you called.  
He turned to face you and gave you a little smirk.   
"Oh, hello, (y/n)."   
You ran up next to Newt and smiled at him. "Well, it looks like we meet again, for the same reasons too."   
Newt frowned. "What?"   
You handed him the bag. "I think this belongs to you."   
Newt looked at the bag skeptically, but opened it up anyway. His eyes widened slightly and he immediately closed the bag. "Oh, so that's where it went." He looked you over. "Did...Did it, uh, bite you?"  
His words scared you a little. Were the bites deadly? "Um, yes. Is that a bad thing?"   
"No, usually they're fine." Newt looked at your forehead. "You don't seem to be sweating, so you'll probably be alright."  
You decided to ignore the word 'probably'. "So what the hell is the thing that bit me?"  
"It's called a Murtlap. The tentacles on its back have healing properties."   
Herbology was always your favorite subject in school, so you found that incredibly interesting. "That's really cool! So what other creatures do you have in your case?"   
Newt seemed taken aback by your sudden enthusiasm. "Well, uh, there's quite a lot, like the, um....how about I just show you?"   
Your eyes lit up and you smiled. "Really? Awesome!"   
Newt smiled back at you. "Lets meet in that alleyway, at, say, 8 o'clock tonight?"   
You smiled even bigger. "Okay. See you then," you said with a wave. You turned around and walked back to your apartment. The thought of spending time with the cute British immigrant and his animals made you so happy that for the rest of the night you couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Newt's Case of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a fair warning, this chapter's going to be really damn long. And I mean REALLY long, and probably kinda boring. But the next chapter will be better, I promise, so stick with me here.

You checked your clock. 7:30. You were so excited to see Newt's creatures that it was almost impossible to wait. You put your hair in its usual bun and stuck your wand through it, like always. You covered it with your hat and pulled on your jacket. It was supposed to be cold tonight, so you put on your Ravenclaw scarf for good measure. Once you were fully ready, you Apparated to the alleyway where Newt told you to go.

You looked around, hoping to see Newt, but he wasn't there yet. You decided to go get some pastries from the new bakery down the road while you waited. You walked back to the alley eating a donut when you saw something familiar. Newt's little Niffler was crawling up someone's leg and shoving their gold into his pouch. You saw Newt close behind, chasing the little creature. The Niffler jumped on the pavement and stood still, looking for a new target. Newt snuck up behind it and tried to tackle it, but the Niffler dodged and Newt slammed against the ground in front of you. You started to laugh, but faltered when you saw the Niffler heading towards a glass store display. Newt wasn't going to get there in time, and the creature was probably going to break the glass. You looked around; there wasn't anyone near you two. Newt glanced at you then began to get up, but he was never going to make it. In a moment of sheer desperation, you quickly pulled out your wand from under your hat. Newt's eyes widened and he let out a babble of confusion, but you ignored it. You pointed your wand at the Niffler and yelled the first spell that came to your mind. "Accio, Niffler!" Time seemed to stop, as the Niffler tried to jump into the store display. It shot backwards towards you, straight into your palm. You grasped it tightly, not letting it out of your grip. You slipped your wand back into your bun and got down on your knee in front of Newt.

"I believe this is yours?"

He seemed at a loss for words. "You-You're a...a witch?"

"Yes, but we can talk about that later. Right now, I wanna see the rest of your creatures."

Newt got up and looked at you, his face was flushed. "Oh, yes, right. Uh, let's go." You finished up your donut from earlier and walked back to the alley. Newt lay his suitcase on the ground and opened it. It seemed to be....hollow. As you stared at it with confusion, Newt stepped into the suitcase and sunk into it. You watched with intrigue and once he was finished, you stepped in to follow him. When you were fully in, the suitcase closed itself behind you and you fell into a strange shed-like place. Newt was mixing something together at a small table then walked over to you, carrying a small bottle.

"Can..Can I see your bite?" At first you were confused, but then you remembered the Murtlap scar on your shoulder. You removed your jacket and slightly undid your shirt, just enough to move it down your arm. The big red bite marks seemed more prominent than ever. Newt was slightly pink as he tried to squirt the bottle on your arm. But before he did, you thought of something.

"Newt, wait. Do you have any sort of kelp or seaweed?"

Newt stopped his hands. "Uh, I don't believe so, but I have gillyweed and Murtlap tentacles. Why?"

You shrugged. "Those might work. Can you get me some?"

Newt seemed confused, but he obliged. "Um, sure..." A minute or so later, Newt laid the ingredients out on the small table. You walked over to him. "Now, can I see that bottle, and one of those little pain pills?" Newt, still confused, handed you the other two ingredients. "Uh, if I may ask, what exactly are you doing?" You cracked your knuckles and smiled confidently. "Finally, the O I got on my Herbology exam has come to good use," you whispered. You chuckled deviously and began work on your scar remedy, not even bothering to pull your shirt back up. You picked up a small bowl and mushed up the gillyweed and pain pill. After it reached the texture of paste, you opened the little bottle and squirted a little bit onto the mixture. You laid out a few Murtlap tentacles and tied some of the ends together to make them long enough to fit your arm. You spread some of the mixture in the bowl on the tentacles. After you finished, you turned to Newt. "Alright, now I need you to tie these around my arm." You didn't notice before, but Newt was staring at you with immense admiration. He seemed to not hear you. "Uh, Newt?" He blinked rapidly, finally acknowledging that you were talking to him. "Uh, ye-yes?"

"Can you tie these around my bite?"  
"Oh, uh, sure."  
Newt grabbed the Murtlap tentacles and gently pulled your sleeve onto your bicep. He managed to wrap the Murtlap tentacles around your shoulder without getting uncomfortably close, but he was still close enough to make you blush. Once he finished, you pulled your sleeve back up and buttoned up your shirt again. "Th-Thanks," you said, slightly embarrassed.

"N-No problem," Newt said, also embarrassed.  
You pulled your jacket back on and looked at Newt with a smile. "So you wanted to know more about me being a witch?"  
Newt looked surprised. "Oh, yes. We can talk while I show you my creatures."  
Your smile widened and you chuckled. "Yay."

Newt opened the door to the shed and your breathing stopped. There were no words to describe what you saw. There were so many different creatures and all of them had different habitats, each one just as beautiful as the others.  
A wave of warm feelings passed through you. You turned to Newt. "Oh my god. This is incredible," you said breathlessly.  
Newt chuckled softly. He handed you a small container. "Would you, um, like to feed the Mooncalfs? They're right over there."  
He gestured to a rock structure with some grass on it. You excitedly took the container from Newt and skipped over to the rock. A few bird-like creatures with large eyes walked over to you. You knelt down and opened the container. You threw the contents over the little Mooncalfs and they quickly gobbled them up. You giggled and threw more of the food in the air. You lightly pet one of the Mooncalfs and walked back to Newt, who was holding some sort of small tree root. Newt lowered his hand so you could see the little root.  
"This is Picket. He has attachment issues," Newt said with a nervous laugh. Picket jumped onto Newt's vest and hid under his collar. "So, you're a witch, huh?"  
You set down the container of food and sat down next to it.  
"Well, yes, and a master of Herbology."  
Newt smiled and sat next to you. "One of my friends said Ilvermorny was the best magic school in the world, how is it?"  
You shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I never went there."  
Newt frowned. "Then, where did you..?"  
"Hogwarts, of course, the actual best magic school ever."  
Newt blanched. "Ho-Hogwarts? But you're American."  
"Yes, but my father said Hogwarts was amazing, so he took me there instead. And you're British, so I'm gonna guess you went there as well?"  
Newt remained expressionless. "Yes, but I was kicked out in my last year."  
Your eyes widened. "What? But you're so cool and smart, how the hell did you get kicked out?"  
Newt flushed. "Well, um, th-thanks, but the staff didn't seem to think so. I was kicked out for endangering human life. See, I've always loved magical creatures, and...er, they're supposedly dangerous."  
You looked at Newt, studying his face as he talked. His hazel eyes looked a stormy gray color in the nighttime light. You decided it was best to avoid talking about his creatures in a negative way.  
"So, uh, what house were you in?"  
Newt directed his stormy eyes to yours. "Hufflepuff. You?" His eyes landed on your scarf. "Oh, uh, Ravenclaw? You must be intelligent, then."  
You smiled. "And you were in Hufflepuff because....you're incredibly smart, but too kind and sweet for any other house."  
Newt blushed. "Oh, um, th-thank you." Newt seemed anxious to steer the conversation away from him. "Oh, well, it-its getting late, maybe you should go back home."  
You sighed. You wanted to stay, but you could tell Newt wanted you to go. "Alright. Can I ever come back here?"  
Newt looked at you. The storminess in his eyes had cleared, and they were back to their sparkling greenish-brown. "I guess so. But be careful, alright?"  
You nodded. "Okay." Newt stood up and pulled you up with him.  
\---  
Once the two of you were out of the suitcase, Newt averted his eyes from you. "W-Well, um, could I walk you home?"  
You blushed. "Um, alright."  
The two of you walked down the street, chatting animatedly about Newt's creatures. Eventually you came to your building.  
"Um, well, this is me."  
Newt looked from you to the building awkwardly. "Oh, um, bye, then."  
You waved. "Bye."  
When Newt began to walk away, an idea popped into your head. It was crazy, but you thought you should just ask.  
"Um, Newt?" you called. He turned and looked at you.  
"Uh, I-I...um." Just ask him, you fool, you thought. "So, d-do you...do you have a place to stay?"  
Newt seemed surprised by your question. "Um...well, no, not exactly."  
"I didn't think so. So I, um, wanted to ask you..." You trailed off, blushing like mad. You took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "So, um, do you want to stay at my place?"  
Newt blushed. "Uh...I-If it's not too much trouble, I g-guess I could."  
You nodded, a wave of relief crashing over you. Newt was smart, but you were still worried about him. The two of you walked up the stairs into your particularly large apartment, ready to be super awkward.


	3. Newt Gets A Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said that the last chapter was gonna be long? Well this one's even longer, so prepare your anus

You woke up to a strange noise coming from your spare room. It sounded like a broken airplane taking off, but mostly it sounded painful.

"Newt? Are you alright...?" you called. You got out of your bed to go and check on him. Once you reached the door, you knocked, but no one came. You decided to open the door and saw Newt, still asleep, but making that terribly painful noise. You sprinted over to his side and knelt next to his bed. You tapped his shoulder.  
"Newt? Are you okay? Wake up."  
Newt rolled over and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Um, hello, (y/n). Why are you here?"  
He sounded horribly congested, but didn't seem to notice.  
"You were making a really weird noise, so I came in to see if you were alright."  
Newt propped himself up against the backboard and looked at you with confusion. "A weird noise?" He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by a fairly loud sneeze. His eyes watered.  
"Am...am I sick?" he muttered just loud enough for you to hear.  
"I think so," you said regretfully. "I might've given my cold to you."  
Newt seemed particularly disheartened.  
"What's wrong, Newt?"

"I.....I haven't been sick for a while. What do I do?"  
You let out a quiet giggle. "I'll help you get better."  
Newt squeezed your hand suddenly, making you blush. "What about my creatures? I can't take care of them like this!"  
You shrugged. "I could do it for you, if you wanted."  
Newt loosened his grip on your hand, but didn't let go. "Really..? Um, thank you, (y/n)." He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small leather-bound book. He handed the book to you, still not letting go of your hand. "Everything you need to know is in there."  
You forcefully pulled your hand out of his and stood up. You shoved the book in your pocket and turned to leave. You reached the door, but turned back around.  
"Is there anything I can get you before I go?"  
Newt let out a few dry coughs. "I think I can manage, but thanks."  
You smiled. "Get some rest, I'll be back soon."  
You left before you could see his reaction. His suitcase was still on your dining table where he left it last night. You opened it and placed it on the ground in front of you. You took a deep breath and stepped in.  
Once you were in the shed again, you pulled out the book Newt gave you. You flipped through the pages until you found something interesting. The Occamy. You opened the door to the shed, feeling just as breathless as yesterday. The world in Newt's suitcase was just as beautiful as it had been the first time. A fairly large nest across the way caught your attention, with little blue splotches inside. You smiled; those must be the Occamies.  
You stepped forward and looked into the nest, inhaling sharply. The Occamies were gorgeous, with their luminescent blue colors. There was a silver egg towards the back of the nest with a few cracks in it. You reached out to grab the egg and pulled it close to you. The egg shook in your palm, surprising you. It shook more and more until the egg eventually began to crack. You sat down on the ground in front of the Occamy nest, waiting for the egg to hatch. The top half of the egg began to tip over and eventually it fell off, revealing an adorable Occamy baby. You couldn't help letting out a long high-pitched "Awww!" at the sight of it. You smiled at the baby and set it back in the Occamy nest. You got up and tried to walk away, but a sharp tug at your ankle made you stop. You looked downwards. The Occamy baby had crawled out of the nest and wrapped itself around your leg. You knelt down, trying not to hurt the baby. You picked it up gingerly and stared into its big, hopeful eyes. It zoomed around your body excitedly, accidentally biting you every now and then. At first it was endearing, but eventually it became very annoying. You grabbed at the Occamy, trying to peel it off of you, but missed every time. You sighed and tried to think of a way to calm it down. Finally an idea popped into your brain. You grabbed at the Occamy one more time, finally getting it into your grasp. It squirmed in your hand, trying to get free, but you wouldn't let it. You took a deep breath, and began to hum a lullaby. Eventually, you got very into the song and began singing the words, being careful to not be too loud. After a few verses, the Occamy seemed to finally calm down and it rested its head on your palm.  
"That was beautiful, (y/n)," a familiar congested voice said from behind you. You turned your head. "Newt? What the hell are you doing down here? You need your rest."  
Newt flushed. "Um...well, I missed my creatures."  
You smiled at his attempt to cover up his reason. "Newt, you can trust me, I'm qualified to do this."  
Newt's face reddened. "I know, but I just can't help but worry."  
You giggled. "That's really sweet of you, Newt. I'm sure all of these creatures love you very much."  
Newt began to speak, but faltered when he saw the baby Occamy in your hand. "Is...is that a new one?"  
You nodded. "Yes, actually. Only hatched a few minutes ago."

"May I?" Newt held out his hand. You gently placed the baby Occamy in his palm. The baby looked up at Newt with its big hopeful eyes.  
"He's cute, (y/n)," Newt said with a smile. "I think he wants to be yours."  
You flushed. "What?"  
Newt held up the baby. "He likes you. You were the first thing he saw when he hatched, so he wants to be around you."  
You slowly picked up the Occamy and giggled. "Can I name him?" you asked Newt excitedly.  
"Of course," Newt said. "He is yours, after all."  
You looked at the Occamy happily. "Hello, Skylark. Call me Mom."  
He gave you an excited squeak and you giggled. You let Skylark slither up your arm and rest around your neck. You faced Newt, who was smiling at you. His smile suddenly faded and turned into a frown. He let out a cough, then another, then suddenly had a violent coughing fit. You quickly went to his side and looked at him with concern.  
"Newt! Are you okay? I knew you shouldn't have come down here!"  
Newt let out one more phlegmy cough and then sniffled. "Yeah, I guess I should've listened to you."  
You rolled your eyes and tugged lightly on Newt's sleeve. "Come on, we're going back upstairs."  
"But you haven't finished--"  
"I'll come back down later, now hurry up."  
You basically dragged him back up. You admired how much Newt cared for his creatures, but he didn't care enough about his own health. Once you were back in your apartment, you pushed Newt onto the couch. "You stay there, and I'll make you some tea," you said with a twinge of annoyance.

Newt sneezed. "Thank you, (y/n). You don't have to do this for me, really."

You chuckled. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. You deserve to rest once in a while." Newt watched you prepare his tea patiently and silently. Once you were finished, you placed his cup on a tray and sat down next to him on the couch. He picked up the cup gently and took a small sip.

"This is really good, (y/n). The best I've had in a while."

You smiled at him. "Thanks. I learned from the best."

"And who would that be?"

"Myself."

Newt looked at you with admiration. "You taught yourself how to make tea?"

You nodded confidently. Newt set down his cup on the tray and shuddered. You furrowed your eyebrows. "You okay?" Newt shuddered again. "Yes, just a little cold."

".....oh no."

Newt looked at you. "What is it?"

"You might have a fever...hold on, let me check." You pushed Newt's hair away from his forehead and moved a little closer. You pressed the back of your hand lightly onto Newt's forehead. It was a little warm, but you could never be too sure. You pressed your lips onto his forehead, not realizing how awkward it was. You pulled away. "Well, you don't have a fever, so that's good."

Newt's face was red. "Um, wh-what was that for?"

"Oh, well, a long time ago I learned that your hands are always colder than the rest of your body, so they're not good for testing for fevers. Your lips always stay the same temperature as the rest of you, so it's easier to tell if someone's got a fever."

Newt's face was still red, but he looked much less embarrassed. "Well, that's good, but I'm still cold."

You mentally chided yourself. This is just something you did, getting lost in explaining things. "Oh, yeah, right. Um....this should help." With a flick of your wand, the fireplace in front of you two lit. The warmth of the flames swept over you, making you involuntarily let out a sigh. Newt looked a lot more comfortable which made you happy. You were completely content sitting next to him, with a calming fire, snow lightly falling outside your window....wait, snow? When did that start? "Hey, Newt, look. It's snowing."

Newt followed your eyes to the window and gave you a small smile. "So it is."

You shivered. "Now it really feels like December." You stood up from the couch, humming a jazzy Christmas song you heard earlier, and went to grab a blanket out of a closet. You pulled out a dark red fleece-lined comforter and sat back down on the couch, lightly tossing the blanket over your legs. A sudden urge came over you, the urge to wrap your arms around Newt. Maybe it was a heat-of-the-moment situation, or maybe it was the fact that Newt was so damn cute. Either way, you went along with the urge and nonchalantly slipped your arms around Newt's shoulders.

Newt's face went tomato red. "Uh...I'm not _that_ cold," he said shyly.

You smirked. "I know, but I'm comfortable." You closed your eyes and rested your head against Newt's shoulder. An awkward hand placed itself on your back and you giggled. Before you drifted into slumber, you heard Newt whisper, "God, she's incredible."


	4. The Erumpent Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to post this like a week ago but i haven't had time to write  
> sorry for the delay but here it is

You pulled the blanket over your shoulders, suffocating yourself with its warmth. It was so soft and cuddly that you never wanted to leave. A soft snore came from next to you.

_Huh, I guess Newt's still asleep. I'll go check on his creatures._

You reluctantly shoved the blanket off of you and opened Newt's suitcase. You tried to be as quiet as possible so you didn't wake up Newt. You wrote Newt a little note and went into the case. The mystical land behind Newt's shed was still breathtaking. Your baby Occamy Skylark was curled up on the ground in front of his nest. You chuckled to yourself and rolled your eyes. You knelt down, holding out your palm for him to crawl into. He squeaked at you, then slithered into your hand. A sparkle in the front of the Occamy nest caught your eye. You furrowed your eyebrows and narrowed your eyes. You reached out to pick the sparkly object and your hand closed around something cold and hard. You pulled your hand back and looked at whatever you picked up. It was a small, rounded chunk of some sort of gleaming metal. Suddenly, a memory hit you.

_Silver...? Skylark, you were born in a silver egg?_

You looked at your baby with widened eyes. "I'm not gonna be broke anymore." You found a few more broken Occamy eggshells and stuffed them in your pocket. Suddenly, another reason for going down here hit you. You rubbed the spot on your shoulder where the Murtlap bit you. You carried Skylark into the shed and set him down on a small table. You took off your jacket and pulled your shirt down your arm, just enough to reveal the Murtlap tentacles tied around your arm. You untied them and were pleased at what you saw, a faded, barely visible scar. You chuckled triumphantly.

_I'm even better than I thought..._

You pulled your shirt and jacket back on, not seeing any point in re-tying the tentacles. You reached to pick up Skylar, but he wasn't where you put him. A twinge of panic went down your spine. "Uh....Skylark?" you called. You weren't expecting an answer, and weren't surprised when one didn't come. You sighed, mentally chiding yourself for letting Skylar get away. You walked out of the shed and looked around for a flash of luminescent blue. When you didn't see anything, you decided to search a little deeper. You went over to the Mooncalfs' cave, searched around the Bowtruckles' tree, and even in the Occamy nest, but no matter where you looked you couldn't find Skylark. When you were about to start crying, a loud crash from the right startled you. Your head swiftly turned to face the source of the noise. You caught a quick glimpse of blue disappearing between brown rocks. You ran after the blue speck. You went behind a large boulder and saw Skylark caught under a smaller rock. You rolled your eyes and were about to run after him, but a loud roar made you stop. A loud thud went off behind you. You didn't want to turn around, but your curiosity got the better of you.

_....Oh shit._

You turned your head back around and dashed to Skylark, silently chiding yourself. Newt had warned you not to get involved with Erumpents, but here you were, doing just that. In any case, you had to get out of here. You scooped up Skylark as fast as you could and ran. The Erumpent followed you surprisingly fast for something weighing more than an elephant. You didn't look back to see how close it was to you, which was good, because you wouldn't have liked the result. You could feel yourself losing speed (not that you had much in the first place), and finally you couldn't run anymore. The loud thumping of the Erumpent's steps came ever closer, but you couldn't move. As the wild beast crashed into you, you wrapped your arms around Skylark protectively. The Erumpent sent you flying and you crashed against the ground, directly on your legs. After it hit you, the Erumpent seemed to be satisfied. You were sure that if you moved, the beast would attack you again, which was fine since you couldn't move anyway. The pain from the attack only seemed to register itself when you tried to get up. You stifled a scream and slowed your movements. You had to get back upstairs; maybe Newt could help you. No matter what, you _had_ to find a way.

* * *

After what felt like four hours, you managed to get yourself back into your apartment. Once you were out of the suitcase, the pain caught up to you and you collapsed face-first onto the floor. Newt jumped from the couch and looked at you with a panicked expression.

"(y/n)?! Are you alright?"

You put all your concentration into not blacking out. "I...ugh..I went to check on your..um, something...and..." You flipped yourself onto your back and stared up at the ceiling, finding it calming. Your mind was a blank. It was almost impossible to string together a coherent thought.

Newt knelt by your side and brushed your hair out of your face gently. His face was twisted in concern. His voice was alarmingly calm, probably not connected to how he was actually feeling. "What happened to you?"

"I...should've....listened to you...."

"What?"

"I...did something...stupid."

You began to explain what had happened, about Skylark escaping. Once you reached the part about the Erumpent, Newt's eyes became unnaturally dark. He sighed. "Can you walk at all, (y/n)?"

You shook your head. Newt's eyes briefly lightened and he blushed. "Um...well, you can't just stay here on the floor...so I guess I should, uh.."

You smirked at Newt. You knew what he was going to say. "Go ahead."

You were just barely conscious, but you could still feel Newt's grip on your back and knees. You felt yourself lift into the air, then a few seconds later you were set down on something soft. You looked up at Newt through half-closed eyes. Your vision was fading, but you could see Newt's eyes become hardened.

"I'll be right back, (y/n)." His faint outline disappeared from your view. Once he left, all the effort you'd put into not passing out turned out to be in vain. Your eyes virtually glued themselves together and you almost instantly fell asleep.

 

* * *

A loud _bang_ startled you out of your sleep. You looked over the back of the couch and saw that Newt was back. He gave you a patient smile.

"Oh, hello, (y/n). I see you've woken up."

You rubbed your eyes and yawned. "Oh, um...hey." You suddenly remembered how weirdly scary he looked before you passed out. "Oh, right. What did you...do? To the Erumpent, I mean. I hope you didn't hurt it."

Newt put on his best poker face. "A mum has to scold her babies."

You weren't quite sure what that meant, but you decided to drop it. "So, what do I do about my legs?"

Newt shrugged. "There's not much you _can_ do, (y/n). Well, actually, there's not much you _should_ do. You can't put too much pressure on your legs." 

Newt saw the confused look on your face and decided to elaborate. "Which means, you shouldn't walk, or do anything remotely athletic."

You grimaced. Newt looked at you with sympathy. "I'm sorry, (y/n)."

You smiled at him and lightly touched his hand. "It's fine, Newt." You blushed and looked away shyly. "As long as you're here, I can handle almost any pain." It sounded so much more cliche than in your head, but you felt it was true. Newt's face went red. He stammered, trying to string together a comprehensible sentence, but couldn't seem to find the right words. Embarrassed, he pulled his hand out of your grip.

"You must still be in shock. W-Well, since you can't walk, I guess I should help you, then."

You chuckled. "Newt, you're really sweet. I appreciate it, but you really don't have to."

Newt gave you a strange look. "No, I do. Your legs need to heal." He walked towards your kitchen and pulled out his wand. You couldn't see what he was doing, as his back was turned to you. You gave up trying to figure it out and slumped onto the couch. A few minutes later, Newt came over to you with a large tray. He set it down on the little ottoman in front of you and knelt next to it. Newt seemed to develop a sudden interest in the carpets. His voice was timid and soft.

"Um, (y/n), i-if you could, um, show me....your l-legs...?"

You narrowed your eyes in confusion, but when you saw the things on the tray you happily obliged. It had suddenly occurred to you that you had never actually seen how your legs looked after being hit. You winced. So did Newt. Your calves had taken most of the damage; a bunch of cobalt-colored bruises were strewn all over them. On your thigh right above your knee sat a particularly nasty gash. You gave Newt an apathetic glare.

"Are you serious with this?"

Newt grimaced up at you. "I'm so sorry, (y/n), they're usually not this bad. The usual remedies should still work, though."

You groaned loudly and put your forehead in your hand. A sudden cold feeling on your calf shocked you, making you jump. Through wide eyes, you saw Newt gingerly placing his hand on your leg. You blushed. So did Newt.

"S-Sorry, (y/n), I probably should've warned you."

"N-No, it's...it's fine," you hurriedly replied. "Go ahead."

Newt's blush deepened. He spread a strange green substance over your bruises, and then covered them in bandages. You flinched every time he touched a bruise. It was very awkward, with him touching all over your legs, but somehow you lived.

"Um....th-thanks."

Newt seemed anxious to get away from the situation and quietly stammered out a 'you're welcome'. He got up and walked into your kitchen to clean up. You leaned up and peeked from behind the couch.

"While you're there, can you get me some water? Oh, never mind, I'll get it myself." You swung your legs over and carefully placed your feet on the floor. You stood up and made it about four steps before you lost your balance. Newt turned his head and held out his arms just in time. He had a firm grip on your back and held you close to his body.

"I told you not to put any pressure on your legs."

He lowered you into a chair at the dining table and handed you a glass. "I'll get you anything you need, okay, (y/n)?"

You looked down to hide your blushing cheeks. "Uh, thank you," you said quietly. You downed your water, in the hopes of cooling down your face. "Um, would you mind walking me back over to the couch?"

"Of course."

Newt pulled you up and wrapped his arm around your waist. You walked over to the couch, occasionally leaning on Newt for support. Once you made it to the couch, you quickly pulled yourself out of Newt's grip and plopped yourself onto the cushion. To your dismay, Newt decided to sit next to you. After a few minutes of silence, Newt sneezed loudly. You jumped.

"Are you still sick?"

"I guess so."

You chuckled. "Then you really shouldn't be taking care of me. You should be resting."

Newt's eyes were stormy. "No, it's fine. You're the one who needs to rest."

You toyed with your hair nervously. _I_ _'m about to embarrass the shit out of this poor man._ You inched closer to Newt. Once you were close enough, you swung your legs over the edge of the couch and laid across Newt's lap. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Newt blushed.

"Uh, w-what are you doing?"

You gave Newt a confident smile and spoke as if you were sleeping. "You told me to rest, so I'm doing just that."

"I-I didn't mean....um," Newt stammered. He sighed and brushed your bangs out of your face. He leaned down and kissed your forehead affectionately. Your face felt quite warm. Your eyes were still closed, so Newt must've thought you were sleeping. Before you actually fell asleep, you heard Newt mutter, "Goodnight, love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty ending but I really needed to finish this chapter  
> the next one should be better as it's going to be way shorter


	5. slightly depressing author's note

guys I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing my new chapter  
school has really taken a lot of motivation out of me and once winter break comes I'll be able to write more  
so don't worry I still love Newt and his babies and I'll write more this weekend  
thanks for understanding


	6. A Very Special Meal

You woke up to the beautifully adorable view of Newt's face.

"Ah, good morning, _love,_ " you said in a teasing tone.

Newt blushed. "You heard that?"

"Yes, I did," you quipped. A strange shape rustled in your sleeve, leaving you confused. "What the hell....?"

A blue shape emerged from the edge of your sleeve cuff.

"S-Skylark?! So _that's_ where you went!"

Newt stifled a laugh. "So, (y/n), there's something I would like to ask you." He cleared his throat. "A while ago, one of my friends asked me over for dinner tonight and....um, well, I was wondering if y-you'd like to come with."

You smiled up at him. "Of course. What time?" Newt gave you a brief look of confusion then returned his gaze to the carpet. "I...I don't know, s-she didn't really say. I was assuming around seven, though." You smirked. "Okay, we'll go then." You leaned forward as if you were going to get up. You swung your legs over to stand but you forgot that you were still in pain from the Erumpent attack and recoiled.

Newt flinched. "A-Are you alright? Oh, I..forgot about your legs..."

You let out a melancholy chuckle. "Well, so did I."

Newt glanced at you with concern. "Um, well, do you feel any better?" You didn't have to say anything, your expression told all. Newt cast his eyes downwards. "Oh, I guess not. Maybe you shouldn't come to dinner, if your legs still--"

You cut him off. "Hey, it's fine, I can still go!" Your sudden enthusiasm surprised both you and Newt. "Okay, fine, you can go, just please calm down."

You blushed. "Sorry."

Newt suppressed a laugh. "Just rest a little more before we go, alright?"

You chuckled. "Okay," you said as you relaxed back onto Newt's lap.

* * *

 

At about 6:30, you managed to clean yourself up for dinner. Apparently Newt's friend was an incredible cook. As an avid food lover, that definitely excited you. Newt sat at the table patiently, waiting for you.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

You nodded. "I'm assuming we'll be Apparating?"

"Yes," said Newt as he held out his hand. You smirked and grabbed his hand, your apartment almost instantly disappearing from view. The two of you stood outside a door in a dark building. You were expecting Newt to let go of your hand when you landed, but he kept holding it. You blushed. Newt didn't give any acknowledgement as to whether he felt it or not, but his ears were slightly pink. He raised his fist to knock on the door but before he did, a beautiful blonde woman wearing a blue dress opened it.

"Oh, Newt, you're here early."

Newt tried to stammer out a response, but couldn't think of anything.

The woman smiled. "Don't worry about that, you're fine," she said sweetly. You looked at her skeptically. _Um, what...?_

She turned her gaze to you. "And who is this young lady?"

Newt finally seemed to be able to talk. "Queenie, t-this is my f-friend, (y/n)."

Queenie glanced briefly at your locked fingers and smirked. "Friends? That's all?"

Newt blushed. "Yes, that's it."

"Then why are you holding hands?"

Newt looked down at your hand and instantly let go, his eyes wide. He glanced at you and muttered "sorry" very quietly.

Queenie chuckled. "Well, dinner's not ready yet, but please come in."

Newt and you walked in the apartment. Another woman with black hair in a short bob style stood at the sink washing some sort of glass. When she heard the door close, she turned around and smiled thinly.

"Oh, hey, Newt." She looked at you. "Who's this?"

Queenie smiled brightly. "(y/n), this is my sister Tina. Tina, this is Newt's 'friend' (y/n). She's here for dinner too." Queenie winked at Tina and she smirked. They were clearly thinking of something.

Tina set a few remarkably clean glasses on the huge table in front of you. "Well, please sit down. Dinner will be ready shortly."

You chose a random seat and Newt sat next to you. Queenie sat next to you on the other side and pulled out her wand. "Do you like strudel, (y/n)?"

You nodded. "Yes, actually."

Queenie grinned. "Wonderful. It's my specialty." She waved her wand and a gorgeous golden-brown strawberry roll folded itself in front of you. You gazed at it in admiration.

"That," you said, pointing at the roll, "is absolutely beautiful."

Queenie chuckled. "Thank you. Now, go ahead and eat. I can tell you're hungry."

You found that last statement a little creepy, but since she was right you ignored it and dug in. You took one bite then set it back down.

"Oh my god, this is incredible." You somehow managed to eat the entire thing, slightly scaring the other three around you.

* * *

You slumped in your chair, feeling completely stuffed. The two sisters cleaned up the table and Newt looked at the ground awkwardly.

"(y/n)? Are you alright? You ate a lot."

You nodded, but weren't entirely sure. Queenie came over to you and smiled.

"Hey, (y/n)? Can I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked softly.

You nodded and followed Queenie to the spare bedroom. Once in it, she pulled you onto a bed.

"So, you love Newt, huh?"

You weren't expecting her to say that. "WH--" You blushed furiously. "I-I..."

Queenie chuckled. "Honey, you don't need to hide it. I can read minds."

You groaned. "Ugh, fine. Yes, I do."

_Why do you care?_

"Because there's no way you're going to get him they way you're acting."

Your blush darkened. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You'd be an adorable couple. Plus, he loves you too."

You blanched. "W-What? No....th-there's no way. Wait, why are you telling me?"

Queenie gave you a sad smile. "Honey, he hasn't loved anyone since his school days. This is serious."

At those words, you felt a pang ripple through you. _What...?_

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I'm fairly sure he has no idea you love him, so you have to show him. He's already been heartbroken once, he doesn't need it again." 

".....Are you sure he doesn't know?"

Queenie shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure. He's difficult to read."

"Um, the thing is, I've never really been in love before this. I don't know what to do."

"Well, you know what he likes, so you can use that."

You thought you heard a creaking noise, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so you ignored it.

"I do, but how is that gonna show him I love him?"

A loud exclamation from outside surprised you. You jumped and saw a familiar flash of blue in the crack of the door.

"N-Newt..? You were _listening?!_ " Your heart almost came right up out of your throat.

Newt opened the door slowly, avoiding eye contact with you. "Y-Yes, I'm so sorry, (y/n)," he said quietly.

Your feelings weren't so much mixed, but more like thrown in a blender with gravel and ice. "Wh-Why...why the hell would you do that?!"

Newt looked down. You could tell he wasn't as sad as he was letting on. "I...I don't know...But I did hear that y-you were...in l-love..?"

You blanched. _Oh god._ A chill went down your spine. Your heart stopped and sank down to your ankles. "Wh.....What...did y-you say..?

Newt's face went pink. "I...um, you..you're in love with...."

You held up your hand to silence him. You tried to keep yourself together, but your voice broke multiple times. "You know what? I'm just going to leave." You walked out into the living room, slipped on your jacket, and Disapparated back to your apartment. Once there, you went straight to your bedroom and collapsed on your bed. A few minutes later, a knock sounded at your door and a familiar voice spoke.

"(y/n)? I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone, Newt. I'll talk when I'm ready," you retorted.

Newt sighed. The sound of footsteps slowly went quiet. You were glad Newt respected your privacy. You pulled a blanket around you and went to sleep, wallowing in your own self-pity.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the worst chapter of them all but i needed to finish it   
> the next chapter will be so much better i promise


	7. Facing Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here comes the horribly-written angst  
> I'm sorry for what I'm about to do

You huddled in a ball, never wanting to get out of your bed. The effects of that horribly awkward dinner had still not worn off, even after three days. You and Newt couldn't stay in the same room for longer than five minutes. Newt knew you loved him, and there was nothing worse for you than that. Every time you were around him was incredibly, insufferably awkward. He barely talked to you and spent way more time with his creatures than normal. You did the same, but with Skylark. Today seemed to be a normal day, Newt down in his case for the whole day, and you staying on the couch. You heard a shuffling sound and looked back into the living room. Newt was coming out of his case, faster than normal. You briefly glanced up at him and turned back to staring at the fireplace. You heard Newt breathing heavily and looked up at him, confused. _What is he doing?_ He was hurriedly searching through your cabinets, behind curtains, and other random places. He turned around to face you with wide, panicked eyes.

"(y/n)...? I can't find my Niffler."

You instinctively sat up. "W-What? Are you serious?"

"I-I've looked everywhere, and...." His voice broke.

You got up off of the couch and went over to the door. Newt stared at you with confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

You looked at him as though your plan was obvious. "Come on, we're gonna go look for him. Grab your case and let's go!"

Newt shut his case and ran out the door, only just keeping up with you. It was almost nighttime, so there weren't many people out, which you were grateful for. A flash of black sped pat you on the street and you ran after it confidently. Newt growled behind you as he ran, hopefully aimed at the Niffler. It went into a jewelry shop, thankfully it was abandoned, and you ran in behind it. The Niffler crawled up a bust for necklaces and shoved a few in his pouch. You rolled your eyes and tried to grab it, but missed and knocked over another stand.

"Argh!" you groaned. Newt suddenly came in from behind you and jumped over the Niffler. He landed directly on it and got up holding it victoriously. He smirked at you, then returned his gaze to the Niffler and glared at it.

"Really? Every time..."

He shook the Niffler up and down, sending the jewelry he took flying throughout the shop. You decided to wait outside, as to not get hit in the face by a diamond. Once Newt emptied the Niffler's pouch, he walked outside, looking even more tired than usual. He had a vice grip on the Niffler. "(y/n), could you open the case?" You obliged and unlocked it. But before Newt could shove the creature back in the case, a sudden cold hand closed around your wrist. You dropped the case in surprise. "What the hell?!" The same cold feeling came around your other wrist and twisted your arms behind your back.

"We'll be taking these, if you don't mind," a regal female voice came from next to you. You looked up at Newt, whose arms were also tied behind him by a tall, burly man. A strange man in a black suit came between you and Newt and shoved the Niffler in the case way more forcefully than Newt would ever do. You looked at Newt with wide eyes. Newt was struggling to get away, but the man was too strong. "What's happening..?"

"You're being arrested, of course." The same female voice from earlier spoke from next to you. You turned your head and saw a beautiful woman wearing a black dress and headwrap. She looked at the man with the black suit. "I need you to impound that case."

"No!" cried Newt. "Please, don't hurt them, nothing in there is dangerous!" There were tears in his eyes and he was breathing heavily.

The woman looked at him with no expression. "Magical creatures are banned in America, sir. We must follow the law."

Newt tried harder than ever to get away from the burly man's grip. "Nothing in that case will harm you! They're not dangerous, I promise!" Newt's voice was breaking; he was probably trying not to cry. You felt your heart cracking at his sadness. You tried your best to untwist your arms, but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't pull them away.

"Take them to the cellar," the woman next to you said. She and the majority of her guards disappeared down the street. The two burly men holding you and Newt walked slowly after them. Newt had lost all motivation to keep struggling. At first, you felt the same. But very quickly something in your mind clicked. You couldn't let yourself or Newt get thrown in a cell. Who would rescue the creatures? Those beasts in his case weren't just animals, they were Newt's best friends. And over the time you'd known them, they felt like your friends too. You had to save them. There was a way you could get out of this situation, but it was extremely risky and had to be done fast. You decided any risk was worth it and went for it. You raised your leg and kicked backwards. Judging from the scream of pain from behind you, you guessed you'd hit the right place. You used the moment of shock to wriggle your hands out of the man's grasp and twist his around instead. You gathered all of your strength and hoisted the guard above your head. You looked directly at Newt.

"Newt, duck," you whispered. He knelt down just in time, as you were about to lose all of the strength you had. You chucked the man over your head at the one holding Newt, who luckily didn't hear you say 'duck'. The two men landed in a crumpled heap not so far behind you, struggling to get up. Before you gave them the chance to grab hold of you again, you wrapped your arms around Newt and Disapparated back to your apartment.

* * *

You crumpled on top of Newt on the floor of your apartment. You rolled off of him and looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch your breath. The shock of what just happened seemed to only now hit you. Newt sat up and cast his eyes downwards. His shoulders shook lightly. You sat up and glanced at him. A couple of tears rolled down his cheek and more threatened to pour out.

"Are you alright....?" you asked softly. You knew the answer, and felt stupid for asking.

"How could I possibly be alright?" Newt muttered. He was very quiet, but you could still hear his voice breaking. "My creatures...they...they're going to be..." Before he could finish his sentence, he choked out a sob. He let out a few more, your heart breaking a little more with each one. Eventually, you were crying too. Newt looked up at you with a confused look.

"(y/n), why are you crying? You didn't know those creatures like I did..."

You tried to stop just long enough to say a comprehensible sentence. "I-I....It's just, I have this thing..." You took a deep breath to calm yourself. "When someone I love is sad, I feel that sadness, too."

Your words caused him to blush. "What? Y-You....l-love..."

You raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes. I thought you knew." Your cheeks felt unusually hot. "You...didn't?"

Newt didn't seem to hear the last part. "That's new. Usually I annoy people," he muttered.

That statement shocked you. "How could you ever annoy me? You are one of the most lovable people I've ever met." 

"W-What? How...?"

"You want a list?" You blushed. "You're super cute, incredibly smart, loyal to your friends, and your love for your creatures is amazing."

Newt's blush darkened. "You really think that?"

"Yes," you said confidently. "I also think we should do something about your creatures instead of sitting here in self-pity."

Newt winced. "You're quite the brutally honest one, aren't you?"

You chuckled. "It's not your fault, I did it too."

He rubbed his eyes glanced at you hopefully. "What should we do?"

You shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure we can figure something out. Hello? A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw together?"

Newt chuckled and stood up, you along with him. You racked your brain for ideas, but nothing good came together. Something eventually clicked, but you instantly rejected it. You must've made facial expressions, because Newt looked at you expectantly.

"Did you think of something?"

You grimaced. "I did, but I don't think it'll work." Then something else clicked. "Maybe some elements of it will," you added thoughtfully. You smirked devilishly at the thought of your result.

"Um, (y/n)? Why are you making that face?"

"It'll work. We'll make it work." 

 


	8. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely had a plan for this chapter, but while I was writing it new ideas came to me and it probably turned out horrible. Even after the two or so weeks i've been writing this, I still have no idea what I'm doing

You pulled Newt along behind you as you walked through the crowded streets. You held his hand tightly on the way to the congress building where they were holding the case of creatures. Once you neared the building, you glanced at Newt.

"Get your wand ready."

He put a hand on his coat where his wand was. You crouched behind a wall and waited for somebody to come out. Eventually some blonde man walked out and you nodded at Newt. He crept up behind the man and pointed his wand at his head.

 _"Petrificus Totalus,"_ he muttered. The man went limp and crumpled on the ground. You and Newt quickly pulled him to the alley nearby, trying not to draw any attention to yourself. You propped the man up next to a wall.

"(y/n)? Are you sure this is going to work?" Newt asked.

"I have no idea," you answered truthfully. "But it's worth a shot."

You pulled a hair or two from the man's head, fully aware of the skeptical look Newt was giving you. You decided to ignore it. "You _do_ know how to make the potion, right?"

Newt thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good, because I don't." You gingerly placed the hairs in your pocket and smiled triumphantly. "Well, we found all the ingredients. Let's get started."

* * *

Once the potion was complete, you took a drink and recoiled at the taste. You felt your form change into the man from earlier. Newt had set out an outfit for you to wear, as you couldn't wear a black dress as a man. You slipped on the clothes and walked out of your bedroom.

"How do I look?"

Newt, failing to see the humor in this situation, remained straight-faced. "Exactly as planned. Now let's get going."

He grabbed your arm forcefully and Disapparated to the same alley you put the man in. He was still there, unconscious. You sadly smiled up at Newt.

"You stay out here, and I'll give you the signal when I find it," you said, sounding way more confident than you actually felt. Newt seemed exasperated.

"B-But...you..." He trailed off. He took a deep breath. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe," you said, planting a light kiss on his cheek. Newt blushed, and attempted to catch your attention, but you ignored him. You ran as fast as you possibly could through the congress building to the basement, where the case probably was. A few of your 'co-workers' called out to you, but you didn't stick around to hear what they said. Slowly but surely, your low athletic capacity caught up with you and you stopped to catch your breath. Luckily, your heart decided to burst where there was no one around. You tried to balance yourself against a wall but you slid to the floor instead. You involuntarily let out a long, drawn-out groan.

"H-Hello..?" a female voice near you called out. You jumped. Footsteps slowly approached you, getting louder and louder until eventually a familiar black-haired woman stepped out from the corner.

"(y/n)?" said Tina quizzically.

"Hi...." You dragged out the 'I'. The potion must have been wearing off.

"What are you doing here?" She made an expression that looked like she answered her own question. "Did Newt come with you?"

"No, he's outside waiting for me."

Tina frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I told him to wait, he should still be there."

She paused for a moment. "Come with me."

You were skeptical, but decided to follow her anyway. She led you to a dark room, filled with empty cells and one metal post with someone handcuffed to it. At first you were confused as to why Tina would bring you here, but then it hit you. You groaned and walked over to the man. You lightly hit his forehead with the back of your hand.

"Newt. What _the hell_ did you do?"

He winced as you hit him. "I'm sorry, (y/n), but I was too worried. I couldn't wait for you," he said sincerely.

You rolled your eyes. "So you got yourself arrested? This is exactly why I told you to stay upstairs."

You couldn't stay mad at Newt, he was too apologetic and sweet. You took a deep breath. "Fine. How do we get you out of here?"

"I...I don't know. Ask Tina, she locked me up."

You turned your gaze to Tina with malice in your eyes. A few beads of sweat trickled down her face.

"Don't get mad. I had to, he broke the law. I'd lose my job otherwise."

You rolled your eyes again and rubbed your temples. "Well then, what the hell do we do? We still have to find the case, too!"

Tina wiped her forehead. "I saw it in one of the official's offices. I think they built the case it's own shelter, to protect themselves from its 'dangers'."

You furrowed your eyebrows and shook your head in disbelief. " _What?"_

Tina shrugged. You sighed. "Well, we've got that covered. Now, let's get Newt out of here," you said, looking at Tina hopefully.

"(y/n), I can't."

"Please? You're the only one who can help us." You put on your best puppy-dog eyes, which you've been perfecting. They seemed to work pretty well, as Tina almost immediately pulled out her keys. She hastily unlocked Newt's cuffs and pulled him up. She pushed him onto you and you wrapped your arms around him reflexively.

"Okay, you're free. I have to go, otherwise I'll get fired." She walked out of the room, leaving you and Newt alone, you still hugging him. He seemed to only now realize the situation he was in and straightened himself. He blushed.

"Uh...s-sorry."

Your cheeks were pink. "No, i-it's..um, fine." You coughed into your fist. "Okay, so how do we get your case?"

Newt pulled himself together impressively fast. "Oh, I think we should follow what Tina said. About the offices, I mean."

* * *

You peeked inside a door and looked around hopefully. You caught sight of a strange, miniature building marked with an unreadable sign. You waved Newt over and pointed to the building. Newt nodded and you pulled him next to you.

"So what are we going to do?" he whispered.

"I don't know." You thought for a minute, but only one idea came to you. "The only thing I can think of is to use the _bombarda maxima_ spell."

Newt winced. "What? That will kill my creatures!"

"I didn't say it was a good idea! Though, it may be our only choice," you hissed.

You've never seen Newt look so angry. "Fine," he said firmly.

You took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the plan: you stand here in the doorway, wand out, aiming at that pile of bricks. After you cast the spell, I'll run in and grab the case. Then we sprint our asses off as far as we can go."

"Wait, why do you get to save them?"

You grimaced. "I'm not risking your life. You're way more important than me. I promise, no matter what, I _will_ get you your creatures back."

Newt's eyes looked slightly puffy. You tried not to look at him and took your place behind the wall. Newt sighed and pulled out his wand.

Just before Newt cast the spell, you took off into the room and peeked inside the structure. The case was trapped under a pile of bricks. You wrapped your arms around it and apparently Newt didn't realize you were behind it. He cast the spell and sent you flying across the room. Your head hit a wall and your vision went dark. You put all your strength into not losing your grip on Newt's case. You slammed onto the ground, trying your best not to black out. You could faintly hear Newt coming over to you and shaking your arms. You tried to move, but everything hurt. Newt's voice was shaking and quiet. He was clearly crying.

_"(y/n)? (y/n), please wake up....."_

* * *

 You woke up in a strange part of town, one you've never been to. 

"W-What...the hell?"

"Oh, thank Merlin, (y/n), you're alive!" Newt shouted from next to you. He hugged you tightly, surprising you. You blushed.

"Um...yes, I am. Where are we?"

Newt pulled away from you. "I honestly don't know. Oh, right, (y/n), can I see my case?" he asked excitedly.

"Case? What case?" You felt it poking at your side under your jacket, but you continued to feign ignorance.

Newt's heart sank. "What? You did get it, right?"

You raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about, a case?"

Newt's face was a mix of anger and sadness. "You didn't get it? You forgot the case?" His voice was shaking. He looked like he was trying not to cry.

You shook your head. "What is this 'case'? Do you mean..." You pulled the case out of your jacket and gave Newt a smug smirk. "...this case?"

Newt's beautiful green eyes widened. "You....you got it?" He seemed at a loss for words.

"Yeah, sorry for leading you on like that. I got it."

"But...how?" Newt stammered out.

You were about to give him an equally dick-ish reply, but before you could, the most wonderful thing happened. Newt's face was unnaturally close to yours, and there was a soft feeling on your lips. In a heartbeat, you realized he was kissing you. You felt horribly embarrassed, but didn't pull away. In fact, you kissed him back. Eventually, Newt pulled away with a cheeky grin on his blushing face.

"I-I'm sorry, (y/n). I should've asked first."

You laughed. "You don't need to ask."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Something else I wanted to tell you." 

You raised an eyebrow. Newt cleared his throat. "Tina managed to convince the congress not to kill us. However, I've been cordially asked to leave America with my creatures by the President herself. I'm leaving very soon, and..." He blushed. "I-I'd like...you..to, um, c-c-come with me."

You blanched. Newt's words sunk in to your brain, and before you knew it, you said, "Okay."

Newt seemed surprised by your answer. "R-Really..?"

You nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I'd love to spend more time with the love of my life."

Newt's blush darkened. "Alright, then it's settled." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, we're leaving soon."

You grabbed his hand super excitedly and almost jumped up. You walked out of the room and saw a large ferry in the harbor. Before you could get on, Newt turned to you and blushed more.

"Um, (y/n)?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"I think you look amazing in my coat, love." He laced his fingers with your own. You leaned over and kissed him, before taking another step on your new journey. Once you were on the boat, you sat next to each other, and you rested your head on his shoulder. He ruffled your hair affectionately.

"I love you, (y/n)."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Thanks to all of you for reading my story.  
> Enjoy your holidays, everyone!


End file.
